Ni los años pudieron con nosotros
by lucyf96
Summary: Amigos de la infancia que se enamoran. La vida los separa por años, dejando en el olvido la existencia del otro, pero un reencuentro inesperados hará aflorar sentimientos del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer intento de un fanfic. Un día me encontré un vídeo crossover de esta pareja, y desde entonces estoy obsesionada con ellos (entre muchas otras parejas, por supuesto). Acepto críticas constructivas, y de paso sea dicho, si no les gusta esta pareja, por favor absténganse de leer este fic. Bueno, empecemos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y Pixar.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era una tarde templada. El viento agitaba las hojas secas de los árboles anunciando el tan esperado otoño, y las flores esparcian sus dulces aromas por todo el lugar. Hacía frío, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse con una buena taza de chocolate. Esta era la época perfecta para jugar; jugar en el jardín frontal de tu casa mientras esperas que mamá termine de preparar la cena, y con ello tu tan merecida taza de chocolate con un par de malvaviscos. Definitivamente era el plan perfecto para dos chiquillos quienes jugaban a apilar un montón de hojas secas para luego patearlas y esparcirlas por todo el patio. Estaban rodeados de casas frente al pequeño camino que era el conecte entre el vecindario y el pueblo. Eran en total ocho casas separadas por un par de árboles a cada lado de cada edificio. En su mayoría estaban rodeados de árboles, flores y todo tipo de plantas, y las casas formaban una especie de óvalo dando que se abría en el camino que llevaba al mercado, al puerto y luego al pueblo.

Niño: ¡Rápido! Ayúdame a apilarlas.

Niña: Son demasiadas, apenas y puedo coger un puñado de ellas.-dijo con molestia.

El chiquillo volvió a ver a su compañera de juegos con fastidio. La pequeña, de piel como la nieve, ojos azules como el océano y un cabello tan rojo como la sangre, yacía sentada en el piso con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda y, por lo que la conocía, ella debía de estar haciendo su mejor puchero.

Niño: Oh vamos, Ariel, no me digas que no puedes con unas simples hojas.

El comentario de su amigo claramente la ofendió, ¿qué esperaba? Era una niña de apenas 5 años, sus pequeños brazos no podían abarcar una gran cantidad de hojas. En cambio él, con sus 7 años recién cumplidos, podía levantar medio kilo de hojas. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Ariel: No he dicho nada de eso, es sólo que... bueno, son demasiadas y no logro juntarles tan rápido.-dijo apenada, no quería que su amigo la molestara, ya que ella había aceptado jugar con él a hacer una montaña de hojas para luego patearlas o lanzarse de lleno sobre ellas.

El pequeño la miró con diversión, ¿cómo era posible que con sólo 5 años fuera tan orgullosa y testaruda? Definitivamente su mejor amiga no tenía remedio. Aún recuerda cuando su mamá lo llevó por primera vez a conocer a su pequeña prima. Bueno, sólo de título, pues su madre y la madre de la pequeña no eran realmente hermanas, pero se querían como tal. Era un pequeño bodoque rosado envuelto en pañales con cabello rojo y ojos azules. La miró con curiosidad, ¿por qué tenía que ser niña? Él recuerda claramente que le dijo a su tía Atenea que quería un primo para jugar a las carreras y a la pelota; con una niña no podría jugar igual de pesado que con un niño, sus planes se habían arruinado. Pero conforme iba creciendo iba tomándole cariño a la pelirroja, no era tan llorona ni tan delicada como él pensaba que sería, sólo un poco necia y orgullosa.

Niño: ¿Por qué no mejor jugamos a otra cosa? Anda, tú escoges.-A la pelirroja se iluminaron los ojos al pensar que ahora sería ella quien elegiría el juego.

Ariel: Juguemos a la princesa y el príncipe. Seré la hermosa princesa Ariel y tú serás el valiente príncipe Jim.- tomo su falda e hizo una reverencia como toda una princesa.

Jim sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Era siempre lo mismo con Ariel: lo haría tomar té en su "palacio", lo haría bailar con ella y para finalizar lo haría "casarse" con la princesa. Él no entendía el por qué de el casorio ficticio entre él y ella. Ella cogía un puñado de todo tipo de flor en el jardín para simular su ramo y luego de la "ceremonia" le hacía darle un beso en la mejilla. Era un tanto molesto, pero al final siempre cedía para ver feliz a su amiga.

Jim: Está bien, pero esta vez no me obligarás a casarme contigo de nuevo. Hoy quiero luchar contra dragones y hechiceros porque soy muy valiente.- Se acercó al árbol que había a su izquierda y tomó una rama que había caído, y la alzó frente a él con aire heróico- Con mi espada venceré a cualquier dragón o hechicero que se ponga en mi camino, ¿y sabes por qué? Por que es una espada mágica.

Ariel: ¿Y yo qué?- se acercó a su mejor amigo encarándolo.

Jim: Bueno, tú serás la princesa custodiada por el dragón. Como tu príncipe, he de salvarte.- miro a ambos lados y no encontró nada para poder construir el "castillo" en el que estaría encerrada Ariel- Espérame aquí.

A paso rápido se metió en su casa y luego de un rato salió arrastrando una caja de madera mediana en cada mano, llegó hasta donde estaba Ariel que sólo lo observaba curiosa y lo dejaba hacer. Colocó la primera caja boca abajo y sobre ella la segunda caja boca arriba. Observó su "obra maestra" y quedó satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Luego se colocó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo.

Jim: Anda, súbete.

Ariel: ¿Subirme? ¿Y si me caigo?- lo miró con miedo. No quería caerse y tampoco quería meter a Jim en problemas con su padre o su tía.

Jim: Tranquila, no pasará nada. Además, si pierdes el equilibrio yo te atraparé. Lo prometo.-le tendió su meñique como muestra de su palabra. Ella sonrió y entrelazó su dedito con el de él. Confiaba en su amigo, sabía que no la dejaría caer.

Se subió en él con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se metió en la caja. Miró a Jim que se levantó y la vio sonriente. Quería mucho a su primo, aunque no fueran realmente familia, pero ha crecido y jugado con él. Y la tía Sarah, quien la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija. Siempre le habla de cómo es la viva imagen de su madre, de aquellos días que jugaban a las muñecas en su casa luego de la escuela, del día que se graduaron y juraron ser las tías de sus hijos y de cómo fueron las madrinas de honor en los días de sus bodas. Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de su tía, pero casi nunca veía al tío Derek, pues era coronel de la marina y siempre estaba de viaje.

Jim: Bueno, tu estarás custodiada por un enorme y terrible dragón hechizado por un mago que quiere apoderarse del reino, y yo seré el valiente y fuerte príncipe que te va a rescatar y salvar al reino entero-blandió su rama-espada y empezó a luchar contra el dragón imaginario.

Ariel: Pero recuerda que luego de salvar a la princesa, el príncipe debe casarse con ella.- dijo ella sonriendo. El pequeño se sonrojo un poco e hizo puchero. Ariel siempre insistía en el mismo final de siempre; vivía soñando sobre princesas que encuentran a su príncipe y son felices para siempre. Todo a causa de los cuentos de princesas que su tío Tritón le leía antes de dormir todas las noches.

Jim: Dile a tu papá que ya no te lea esos cuentos antes de dormir, Ariel, creo que se te está subiendo a la cabeza, jaja.

Ariel: ¡Qué malo eres! Siempre me molestas, ¿qué tienen de malo esas historias? Algún día encontraré a mi príncipe, nos casaremos y tendremos un palacio con muchos juguetes, lo sé.- se cruzó de brazos y apretó los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas que querían hacer aparición. Era un tonto. Un tonto que no se callaba, ¿por qué no la dejaba soñar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano en su hombro. Se giró lentamente y vió a su mejor amigo con la mirada clavada en el piso y con rostro arrepentido.

Jim: Vale, lo siento. Eres mi mejor amiga, y no debería ser tan malo contigo.-suspiro- Está bien, serás mi princesa a rescatar y luego nos casaremos.-Ariel se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió amplia mente ante lo dicho por Jim. Era un tonto, pero un tonto dulce. Se acercó a él como pudo por encima del borde de la caja y con sus cortos brazos rodeó los hombros de su amigo.

Ariel: Gracias, mi príncipe. Eres el mejor.- Dulcemente, Ariel le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Jim se sonrojó tratando que ella no lo viera.

Los pequeños jugaron durante horas. Ariel pretendía esperar a su príncipe encerrada en la torre más alta del castillo mientras Jim luchaba contra el dragón alado imaginario. Luego de rescatarla llegó la boda entre el príncipe y la princesa. Ariel tomó su ramo y pronunció el discurso de la "ceremonia" e hizo que Jim le diera un beso en sus sonrosadas mejillas para luego darle uno a ella, provocando que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas. Cuando menos lo esperaron llegó la hora de la cena, junto con ello, la hora de despedirse.

Mamá Jim: ¡Jim, cariño, es hora de cenar!- escuchó la voz de su madre a su espalda. La cena estaba lista y con ella el delicioso chocolate caliente que preparaba su progenitora.

Jim: ¡Sí, mamá, en un momento!-Jim dejó caer la pequeña rama que pasaba por espada de su mano. Volteó a ver a su pequeña amiga quien lo miraba con cara de decepción.

Jim: Tranquila. Mañana es un nuevo día, te prometo que vendré a buscarte para seguir jugando.-Dicho esto, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su mejor amiga como una prueba de su promesa.

Ariel sabía que Jim nunca rompía sus promesas. Al menos no a ella, que era como su hermanita menor. En ese preciso instante se escuchó la voz del padre de Ariel llamar a su pequeña princesa desde el marco de la puerta de su casa. Le encantaba ver a su pequeña salir, jugar y sonreír con su mejor amigo. El pequeño cuerpo de su princesa estaba de espaldas a él, con su vestido azul, su color favorito,de mangas largas y falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un lazo del mismo color sujetándole el cabello en una coleta alta y una pulsera adornando su muñeca. Amaba a su pequeña hija, era su todo en la vida.

Padre de Ariel: ¡Ariel, mi pequeña flor, es hora de volver a casa!

Ariel volteó y sonrió a su padre en señal de obediencia para luego clavar su mirada en Jim. Ambos avanzaron en dirección al otro y al quedar frente a frente se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Ariel: Hasta mañana, valiente príncipe. Ya veremos con qué monstruo te enfrentas mañana.

Jim: Hasta mañana, Ariel.

Luego de soltarse, ambos se dirigieron a su propio hogar, que estaban convenientemente separados por otras seis casas. Eran vecinos desde siempre, sus madres habían crecido juntas. La tía Sarah y la tía Atenea . Jim tuvo la suerte de conocer a la madre de Ariel cuando era apenas un bebé, y convivió con ella durante sus primeros dos años. Fueron las mejores amigas por mucho tiempo, hasta el día en que la madre de Ariel murió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, luego de un tiempo, al fin tengo mi lap. Gracias a Grace Valle por seguir mi historia, significa mucho para mi, así que este capítulo va dedicado a ti y al entusiasmo que me inyectas. Sin más, aquí está el capi.**

Cap. 2

Era una tarde lluviosa. En casa del señor Tritón, los gemidos de Atenea inundaban la habitación. Habían sido ya tres horas de parto, y las enfermeras no daban noticia alguna. La desesperación desbordaba del corazón del pobre Tritón, quien iba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas de las manos. Estaba tan sumergido en su preocupación que no se dió cuenta de la presencia que se aproximó a su lado. Ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él por conocer a su pequeño sobrino o sobrina. Atenea era como una hermana para ella, y nada podría hacerla más felíz que poder disfrutar ser la tía de la criatura que venía en camino.

Mujer: Tritón, ¿cómo va?

El hombre de canosos cabellos se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba a su espalda y se giró rápidamente. Era Sarah, la mejor amiga de su esposa, con su vestido café de mangas hasta los codos y falda hasta el suelo. Era sencillo, pero ella le daba un toque de elegancia. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta baja y el maquillaje era nulo, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. Había estado junto a Atenea desde niñas, y al enterarse de su embarazo estuvo cuidando de su alimentación. Y en estos momentos de incertidumbre no hubiera deseado que nadie más estuviera a su lado y al de su familia que apenas empezaba. No podría apreciarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Tritón: Oh, Sarah, no lo sé. Las parteras no me dicen nada; llevan horas ahí adentro.- Bajó la mirada triste intentando ocultar su desesperación.

Sarah: Tranquilo, tu esposa es una mujer fuerte, no se dará por vencida. Tu bebé y ella estarán bien.- Posó su mano sobre su hombro para reconfortar al esposo de su mejor amiga. Detestaba ver preocupado al buen Tritón.

Tritón: Gracias, Sarah. Siempre has sido un gran apoyo para nos..-Se vió interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose dando paso a una de las parteras con su bebé en brazos. Se acercó lentamente a él con la pequeña criatura en bazos envuelta en pañales.

Partera: Aquí está su pequeña. Una hermosa niña.- Con delicadeza colocó al pequeño bodoque en brazos de su padre. Tritón no pudo soportarlo más y las lágrimas de felicidad amenazaron con salirse de sus orbes.

Tritón: ¿Cómo puede ser que una criatura tan pequeña y delicada sea tan perfecta?-La pequeña dió un pequeño bostezo y abrió de a poco sus ojitos. Azules igual que su madre.

Sarah: ¿Cómo la llamarás?-Se acercó más para ver a la pequeña criatura que yacía en los brazos de su cuñado. Cabello rojo, mejillas rosadas, ojos color océano. Definitivamente era la viva imagen de su madre cuando era una pequeña.- ¿cómo está Atenea?

La partera bajó la mirada con pena, apretó los puños y empezó a sollozar.

Partera: La pequeña está sana, pero la señorita Atenea... ella...

Las manos le empezaron a sudar a Sarah, esto no pintaba nada bien. ¿Qué sucede cn Atenea? La pequeña estaba en perfectas condiciones, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo su madre? Atenea era fuerte, nunca nada la había detenido para conseguir lo que quería. Trtitón se enamoró de ella por ello: su fortaleza. Era una mujer sana, dulce, decidida, independiente. Una flor en medio del desierto.

Tritón la miraba desesperado: ¿Ella?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Ya puedo ver a mi esposa?, ¿Qué està pasando?

La partera se armó de valor, levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas para enfrentar al padre de la recién nacida y darle la terrible noticia. Su esposa, la madre de su pequeño ángel... No hay nada que pueda hacerse.

Partera: Señor, su esposa está demasiado débil. Ella no soportara más que unos cuantos minutos más, dado que su parto fue demasiado difícil... pues, ella... está muriendo, señor.

Los ojos de Tritón se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿De qué hablaba? Su adorada esposa es fuerte, esto no puede estarle pasando a ella. No ahora que su tan esperada pequeña al fin está en sus brazos. Aún recuerda todas esas noches antes de dormir en las que él y su esposa releían una lista con infinidad de posibles nombres para su retoño, dado que no conocían si sería la princesa de papá o el hombrecito de mamá. Sarah guardaba silencio, pues no habían palabras para describir su asombro, o más bien, miedo. Miedo a perder a su mejor amiga, su hermana, quien estuvo con ella cuando decidió abrir su pequeña posada, cuando el padre de su hijo se marchó a la guerra por dos años, a quien amaba tanto como a su familia.

Partera: Puede pasar a ver a su esposa. Dudo que le quede mucho tiempo, y quizás sería bueno, pues, ya sabe.- no tuvo el valor de decirle a Tritón que debía despedirse de su esposa, esa simple palabra le dolia incluso a ella.

Sarah colocó su mano sobre el hombro del hombre para que volviera a verla e hizo un ademán para que dejara a la niña en sus brazos. Sabía que este era un momento demasiado duro para su cuñado, una combinación entre felicidad y dolor. La vida le regaló a su pequeña hija y le arrebató a su esposa, todo en el mismo día. Tritón supo que podía confiarle su pequeña hija a Sarah, y le agradecía darle sus últimos momentos con su esposa. Eso clavó una daga en su corazón; no imaginaba su vida sin Atenea, la luz de sus ojos.

Sarah: Está bien, yo me quedaré con ella-tomó a la niña en sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada triste a su amigo.

Tritón entró con miedo a la habitación, no sabía si soportaría ver a su esposa agonizando. Sería como ver una rosa marchitándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El corazón le latía con fuerza, las manos le sudaban, la vista se le empezaba a nublar y la cabeza le dolía. No, no iba a desmayarse en un momento como ese, ella lo necesitaba. Avanzó lento y dudoso, dejando un pedazo de su corazón a cada paso. Y ahí la vió, acostada, su cabello rojo, largo y abundante desparramado por toda la almohada. La cama estaba llena de líquido amniótico, la mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de su esposa etaba llena de palanganas con agua caliente, toallas manchadas de un poco de sangre y la tijera que cortó en cordón umbilical. Las puertas del clóset de madera pegado a la pared a la derecha de la cama estaba abiertas. Probablemente tuvieron que sacar de ahí los trapos en los que envolvieron a la pequeña. Se centró nuevamente en su esposa, estaba sudada. Oh, cuánto esfuerzo le tomó dar a luz. Ella fijó sus zafiros en él, la luz de su mirada de iba apagando rápidamente, pero le mostró esa sonrisa de la cual se enamoró cuando joven. Se sentó al costado de la cama y tomó la mano de su esposa. Estaba helada y pálida.

Atenea: ¿Dónde está?-se le dificultaba hablar. Dios, quién sabe el esfuerzo que hacía para poder articular las palabras.

Tritón: Está con Sarah. Tranquila, querida, ahora debes descansar. Podrás verla cuando te mejores-en el fondo sabía que lo decía más para él que para ella. Necesitaba convencerse que estaría bien.

Atenea: ¿Sarah está aquí? Me alegra saber que es de las primeras en conocer a nuestra pequeña princesa-su sonrisa era triste, pero sincera. Su corazón podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su hermana cuidaría de su pequeña como a su propio hijo.

Tritón: Sabes que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Atenea fijó su mirada en la ventana viendo cómo la tenue luz del atardecer se colaba entre las cortinas. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que se escapaban sin su permiso por el rabillo del ojo. Lo presentía, sólo le quedaban unos momentos más en ese mundo. Qué desgracia ser madre y no poder disfrutar a tus hijos. El corazón se le comprimía al saber que dejaría a su amado esposo solo con su hija. Volteó la cara y se fijó en Tritón, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sólo que esta vez no era como siempre, no era una mirada cargada de cariño y vida, era una mirada llena de dolor, de profunda tristeza, desilusión e impotencia. Impotencia de sólo sentarse ahí a ver como su querida esposa se marchitaba rápidamente. El ángel que estuvo a su lado todos estos años iba perdiendo su brillo.

Atenea: ¿Ya decidiste cómo llamarla?- esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr en ese momento.

Tritón: Aún no. Recuerda que tenías muchas opciones en mente, querida. Casi empapelabamos la casa con todas las listas que hiciste.- le dió un beso en la frente a su amada.

Atenea: ¿Podrías traerla? Quisiera verla tan solo un momento.

Tritón se levantó y abandonó la habitación unos segundos, entrando de nuevo con su hija en brazos. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de su esposa y colocó a la beba en brazos de su madre. La pequeña dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La mata de cabello que se asomaba entre las frazadas eran rojas, igual a su madre. Sus pequeñas manitas hechas puños las colocaba sobre su pechito que subía y bajada al son de su respiración. Sus mejillas eran rosadas y su boquita asimilaba la forma de un corazón. Era simplemente perfecta.

Atenea: Ariel.-dijo sin apartar los ojos de su bella princesa.

Tritón: ¿Qué has dicho, cariño?

Atenea: Se llamará Ariel.

Tritón vió el brillo en los ojos de su esposa. Conocía esa mirada: había encontrado el nombre perfecto para la princesa perfecta. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro, tenía a las dos personas más importantes de su vida frente a él, y la vida de una de ellas terminaba mientras la de la otra apenas empezaba. Sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de nuevo, la sola idea de pasar el resto de su vida sin su amada Atenea era aterradora. Desde que la conoció supo que sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, que debía estar con ella por el resto de sus días. Ahora la pena lo carcomía por saber que no le quedaban más que unos momentos con ella.

Atenea: Cuidarás de ella, ¿verdad?- su voz se quebraba.

Tritón: Por supuesto que lo haré. Cuidaré de ella con mi vida y le daré todo mi amor. Lo prometo.

Atenea: Muy bien. Si es así creo que podré irme en paz.- las lágrimas viajaban por su rostro reflejando su sufrimiento. Y aún así sonreía.

Tritón: Te amo, mi pequeño rubí.- besó su frente con todo el dolor del mundo y se dedicó a observarla. Darse el tiempo de atesorar cada detalle del rostro de su esposa: sus ojos azules como el océano, su nariz respingada, la delicadeza de sus labios, la perfección de sus cejas y el rosado de sus mejillas. Ahora toda esa belleza se marchitaba.

Atenea: Te amo, Tritón. Gracias por una vida divertida y llena de felicidad. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, amor. Cuida… de… A… Ariel…- parecía que la luz de sus ojos se escapaba rápidamente. Su respiración disminuía cada vez más, y el agarre sobre Ariel iba aflojando. Atenea moría.

Tritón: Tranquila, querida, yo cuidaré de nuestra pequeña aquí y tú la cuidarás desde el cielo.- el pecho de Atenea dejó de moverse. Tritón comprobó su respiración. Se había ido.

Tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras lloraba en silencio. Salió de la habitación a encontrarse con Sarah. No podía enfrentar esto solo, no podía tener a su beba en brazos en un momento como este. Sarah era la única en la que confiaba, la única que podría ayudarle en la crianza de su princesa y a superar este momento tan difícil. Su esposa había partido, y con ella la mitad de su vida.


End file.
